No Time Like the Present
by Elianna22
Summary: Vintage Jack Devereaux & Jennifer Horton from their "will they?/won't they?" phase, written in public school and posted just for fun.


**A/N: This ficlet about classic **_**Days**_** supercouple Jennifer Horton and Jack Devereaux dates back to their "will they?/won't they?" phase and represents my very first foray into fanfiction when I was still in public school and my youthful little heart longed to see Jack finally confess his hidden love to Jennifer. It is typed verbatim from hand-written pages found in a folder of stories unearthed from a box in my parents' basement and posted here just for fun. **

**If you happen to be reading this because you're familiar with my stories from another fandom (and have no knowledge of, or interest in, **_**Days**_**), please feel free to let me know if you think my writing has improved : )**

**In this scene, Jack (portrayed by Matthew Ashford) has just fired Jennifer (portrayed by Melissa Reeves) from her job at the **_**Spectator**_** newspaper. It takes place in Jack's office.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**Day Of Our Lives

* * *

**_

**No Time Like the Present

* * *

**

"Then it's settled, isn't it?" Jack said quietly. "Pack your stuff and leave."

The tone of his voice clearly indicated my cue to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had to stay to fight a little longer, besides it would probably be my last chance. "I can't believe you're serious, Jack."

"Well, Jennifer, you better believe it. I am sick and tired of you ferreting your way into my personal life, poking your nose into things that don't concern you, hanging around where you're not wanted."

The coldness of his words drove right into my heart and I felt my courage draining away. "I'm only trying to help you, Jack," I said, my voice trembling.

"I don't need your help, Miss Horton," Jack declared, icily. "I never wanted your help in the first place either. If I had wanted it, I would have asked you. You just butted into Harper's [Jack's adopted father] and my life."

"Because I care about you, Jack," I insisted, tearfully. "I don't want Harper to hurt you."

"It's not your business to care," Jack flared. "Especially since you're FIRED. I'll take care of Harper and you take care of finding a new job. Good-bye!" He sat down at his desk and pulled out some papers, as if my presence had gone out of existence.

"Fine, Jack," I shouted, rage flowing through me like a huge faucet had been turned on. "Just fine! Throw me away after all I've done for you. I've tried so hard to make you see that Harper only wants to destroy you all over again, and you fire me as if I don't matter. Maybe I don't matter anymore. I've just been wasting my time." Tears were spilling down my cheeks and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't care at all that Jack was seeing me cry. At least he'd know how much he had hurt me.

"I guess I've just fooled myself into believing I could save you from falling into Harper's trap. How could I have been so naïve? I'm sorry, Jack," I wept. "I'm so sorry. I'll go now, since you want me to. G-good-bye, Jack." As I walked towards the door, I was sure my heart was broken. Never had I felt so empty and alone.

* * *

**Later the same day, after Jack receives a visit from Jo Johnson, his birth mother, and Jennifer is elsewhere with her old boyfriend Emilio Ramirez… (I really wanted Jack to suffer bitter regret in this scene for being so mean to Jennifer.)

* * *

**

After Jo Johnson was gone, Jack sat down at his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a picture frame. Inside it was a photo of Jennifer and Emilio that she had given him at Christmas. At the time, he hadn't really wanted it, but now he was glad he had it. It was the only reminder of her that he had, now that she was gone, except for that painful empty feeling that had set in after she had stormed out of his office, on her way to meet Emilio. She was probably with him at that exact moment, having a great time, too. But then again, why shouldn't she? Emilio was a terrific guy who really cared about Jennifer. Emilio was ready to make a commitment to her. Emilio was perfect for her. He, Jack, wasn't. He wasn't good enough for a sweet girl like Jennifer. As he looked at the smiling photo of the two of them, he tried to picture himself in it, instead of Emilio. He imagined he was standing there smiling with Jennifer, her beautiful hair brushing against him, his arm around her slender shoulder. He could see it clearly. It could have been him. If only he hadn't shut her out so many times and... Well, it was too late now. Jennifer had gone to Emilio. It was all over and done with.

Jack looked at the picture one last time before dropping it back in its place. He slammed the drawer as hard as he could, trying to block all thoughts of Jennifer from his mind, and got some files.

Reading them was impossible though, because all the words seemed to be spelling out Jennifer Rose Horton, and all sorts of thoughts were tumbling around in his mind. Thru them all, he kept hearing his mother's voice saying "You love Jennifer." Of course she was right. Mothers always are. He loved Jennifer whether it was in his own crazy way or not. He loved her. But so did Emilio and Emilio deserved her more than anybody did, especially him.

He heard Jo's words again. "You love Jennifer. It's not too late, but if you don't go and find her and tell her how you feel right now, it will be too late."

Jack stood up. "No time like the present," he said, heading for the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Wings restaurant…

* * *

**

"Well say something."

"I-I don't know what to say," I told Emilio weakly. He was standing before me beaming radiantly, holding out the glittering ring in its velvety box. I felt awful, knowing I was about to break his heart. Even so, I knew I had to say no to him. I just couldn't accept such a proposal. Not after what had just happened with Jack.

Emilio was beginning to look impatient and apprehensive. "Don't you like the ring?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said. "It's beautiful, but..."

"But what, Jennifer?" he demanded, but then stopped himself. "It's Devereaux, isn't it?"

I nodded, looking down at the floor. I couldn't bear to see his face.

"I don't understand you," Emilio continued, angrily. "Jennifer, the man fired you! After you spent weeks throwing yourself at him, he dropped you like a hot potato. What do you still see in Jack Devereaux?"

"Jack is special," I said, my voice trembling.

"So I guess I'm not special," said Emilio. "I've just been fooling myself into thinking you cared for me and all the while, you've been yearning for Devereaux."

"That's not true," I cried, tears bubbling up in my eyes. "I do care for you, Emilio. I love you, but not in _that_ way."

"Yeah, right," he said. "I love you, too, Jennifer. See you around." He stuffed the box into his pocket and started to leave. "Have a nice life, Jennifer. If you can."

I wanted to call after him, but I couldn't bring myself to. I had said the same thing to Jack, before I had left. Both him and Emilio were gone now. I was alone. Would it always be this way for me? I couldn't stand to think of it, as I stood there in the empty Wings restaurant, crying.

* * *

**A/N: And that was as far as I got. After countless twists, turns and near-misses, Jack and Jennifer eventually united during the in/famous "Cruise of Deception" storyline and my youthful little heart was happy at last. If this short tale has been any sort of trip down memory line, I'd love to know. Thanks for reading & cheers, Ellie**


End file.
